The Fight continues
by jason1
Summary: I know you all have been waiting for the final chapter of this fic. well....HERE IT IS! plez r/r. remember I'm a writer looking for complements, or advice about my work.


Disclamer:I own no one. Logan's got max (lucky) and syl's got kryt, are   
you HAPPY!  
  
"Doctor! She's coming around." The voice of a female nurse blared as X-  
5254 awoke to a bright white light.  
"Where am I?" Max asked groggily. She tried to get up, but she discovered   
that her arms and legs were restrained to the table. She quickly gained her wits   
due to her genetically enhanced resilience. She was soon aware of the giant gash   
on her chest. She then remembered why it was there, she began to think of the   
night she, Zach. Krit Syl, Logan, and Lydecker tried too destroy the Manticore   
DNA lab. Max thought to her self what Logan would do if she was not there. He   
had tried to take his own life before, what if he did it again. Would she lose   
him forever?!  
Max also noticed a gurney with a white sheet over a solid object, of what she   
thinks she already knows.   
"AH. X5-452 you're awake." A tall blonde woman she knew instantly. Her   
name is Madame X or Renfro.  
"My name is Max you Bitch!" Max spoke finally., "Where's Zach?!" Madame X   
looked as if she had no idea what Max was talking about.  
"Hmmm Zach. . . .I don't recall him being here." Even though she knew good   
and well who max was talking about she just wanted to pull a few strings and see   
how max reacted.  
"You know who I mean." Max spat. "X5-599. . Or have you forgotten our   
barcode numbers as well. If you have I'll understand, you know forgetfulness   
does come with age." Max cocked off. "And by the looks of it you shouldn't   
remember a thing."  
"Your brother is dead." Madame x snapped. "And I decide whether or not you   
join him".   
"If you think you can make me turn you're wrong. I would rather die than   
turn." Max replied.  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Renfro screamed.  
" Oh please." Max said under her breath. "You know as well as I do that   
I'm too important for you to lose that is unless you have some "Ace in the hole"   
for the government to buy." Renfro had just realized Max was right. Her   
astonishment slowly turned to joy.  
"You're right, you are important. I guess I'll let you live with the guilt   
that you are the reason that your brother is dead." Renfro quietly replied. "Oh   
well. Renfro sighed. " Your brother was weak, he had a gun to my head and could   
have killed me at the drop of a hat."  
  
Chapter two  
Grieving Family  
"Excuse me!?!", Original Cindy blasted at Logan.  
" What do you mean you can't tell me where Max is?" Logan just stood there   
trying to think of a half realistic excuse. Why Max wasn't there without hinting   
to Cindy, that she was in some seriously deep shit.   
"I think she's out delivering a package to sector eight." Logan answered   
with a look of question written all over his face.  
"No she ain't boy." Cindy spat ready to tear this pathetic white boy to   
shreds. "She didn't even come to work today, and I've checked everywhere else,   
SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!?"  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Logan said calmly.  
"That's basically the only thing that's kept you white ass in one piece!"   
She shot back. Logan responded to her answer with a deep breath followed   
directly by what was an unmistakable sigh.  
"Okay, here it goes." Logan sighed. As he explained how Max was captured   
trying to destroy Manticore, Cindy's expression changed from rage to sorrow. But   
it soon returned right back to rage.  
"Let me get this straight." Cindy quietly said. "My boo is stuck in the   
most evil place around."  
"Yeah basicaly." Logan replied.  
"AND YOU'RE SITTING AROUND HERE DOING NOTHING!" Cindy blasted.  
  
  
"There was nothing we could do!" Logan calmly said.   
Cindy walked towards Logan, even though he knew what was coming he didnt bother   
moving. She stopped two feet in front of him she gave him a taste of the back of   
her hand.  
"Look, that's my girl in that hell hole you helped get her into, now you're   
gonna help get her out. Capuche.  
" So let me get this straight," A confused and semi-frightened Logan said.,"You   
want me to go over to Manticore and try to rescue max by myself? I mean the   
soldiers that took out Max were no older than ten years old, and Max is stronger   
than I ever was or will be. And I am in this. Logan said pointing to his wheel   
chair, rescue Max on my own? To try would be suicidal!"   
Cindy remained silent for a moment.  
" To not try would put you in a world of hurt." Cindy threatened. "And besides   
you're not goin alone, I'm goin' with."  
"NO! I lost Max I'm not going to put the guilt of dragging you into this and   
letting you get yourself killed".   
"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to let her go." Cindy argued.   
"You really want to do this don't you?" Logan again stated the obvious.   
If it'll get my girl back yes." Cindy replied with tears starting to well up in   
her eyes'.  
"Alright, tomorrow night we go in. One question." Logan said.  
"What?" Cindy replied.  
"Have you had any type of military, or infiltration training?" Logan asked.  
"Look boy, living with Max has taught me everything I need to know. And that is   
to not trust anyone."  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
The Plan  
  
"So how we gonna get into this place?" Cindy asked Logan. "Isn't it decked out   
with security cameras?"  
"Yeeeah." Logan answered typing up the schematics of Manticore for Cindy to   
study. "That's why I'm not going in for too long."   
"WHAT!" Cindy blurted. "You expect me to do this all by myself?"   
"I can't give away too much but I'll be with you the whole time." Logan   
explained. "I made up something for you." He held up a hearing aid.  
"Look I can hear you just fine so lose the hearing aid." Cindy spat.  
"It's not a hearing aid, it's a radio receiver, you'll be able to hear me where   
ever you go within three miles."  
"Now what's this about you aren't going in for too long?" She asked with   
concern.  
"Tonight I'm gonna make a call to Manticore, courtesy of eyes only, and tell   
them I've found a child that has a diseased mother that maybe of intrest to   
them" Logan started to explain, "I'm going to bring you in as the sick mother.   
After they tell me to leave they'll take you in and examine you via a series of   
tests."  
"Okay, I get that but aren't they going to search me electronically for weapons   
just in case I wasn't a civie?" Cindy questioned.   
"Yeah, that's why I made this up before I was paralyzed should the occasion ever   
arise that I would need to use it." Logan explained as he walked into the back   
room of his penthouse. He told Cindy not to laugh as he returned with......  
"A tooth?" Cindy asked at such a ridiculous notion.  
"Not just a tooth but a tooth filled with pure cyanide, when mixed with pure Co2   
it becomes a poisonous gas. Just inhale deeply, bite down hard, and exhale.   
Anything that breathes the gas is dead in a millisecond." Logan finished up.  
"So your sayin' that I'll basically be goin into all this alone?" Cindy said   
feeling uneasy.  
"Unfortunately yes. But I'll be watching every inch of Manticore for you and   
I'll alert you about any unfriendlies you may encounter." Logan reassured.  
"Okay so we're goin' in at mid night tomorrow right?" Cindy asked.   
"Exactly", Logan answered.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
Jondi...  
Back at Manticore Max's reprogramming has already begun. Max and other X   
soldiers are outside. In the sparring ring is Max and a blonde haired X5. As Max   
plays along to the Manticore makeover plan she contemplates how the hell she's   
going to escape. A punch flies towards her head, she counters the blow by   
grabbing the soldiers arms, twisting, and breaking it.   
"I guess I just put one more potential drone out of his misery for a while huh   
boys?" She asked the guards carrying away the disabled X5.  
Later that night during rest period, Max lies in her cell wondering what Logan   
is doing. Suddenly she picks up a faint hissing with her supersonic hearing.   
"That sounds like..Explosive fuse!" Max thinks quickly in her head. She dives   
off her bed and into the corner farthest away from that wall with only   
milliseconds to spare. As soon as she braced herself for the upcoming blast the   
wall flew into pieces in a giant explosion followed by the sound of a ringing   
alarm putting the whole base on full alert. She looked up and in the dust she   
saw the silhouette of a person. Her hopes were high that it was Logan. They soon   
fell as she saw it was an auburn haired woman that she knew all too well. Max   
got up to greet her friend and ally.  
"JONDI!" Max cried out happily.   
"'Cmon there's no time for pleasantries we gotta run." Jondi interrupted. As   
they ran through the woods stopping occasionally to take out a patrolling X6 or   
X7, Max wondered how Jondi knew max was there. After about an hour of escaping   
and evading they had escaped Manticore for good.  
"So how'd you know I was here?" Max asked "I mean the only person that knows I'm   
still alive is..,.." She slowed down as she answered her own question.   
"Is he here? Is Logan here?!?!?!" Max asked with great hope and anticipation.   
Jondi only smiled and nodded. Max turned around to look for Logan's "Recon van"   
She had a good idea where it was parked. She turned back around to thank Jondi   
but she was gone. As she ran through the woods she thought about how she and   
Logan would say to each other. Or for that fact if they would just go back to   
his pent house suite and make love to each other like they did in the dream Max   
had before she was carried back to Manticore by God knows whom.   
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Reunion of Love  
  
Finally after an hour of running Max had located a navy-blue Aztec. She   
snuck up from behind the vehicle with intentions to scare Logan. She grasped the   
handle, pulled it open quickly and yelled.  
"GOTCHA!", But there was no scream of surprise, for there was no one in   
the Aztec. "Where the hell is Logan?" Max thought to herself. Her question was   
soon answered by the obvious whirring of a mechanical whirring of an exo-  
skeleton. But not any exo-skeleton, Logans exo-skeleton. She knew he was there   
but thought it would be fun to play along. As Logan "snuck" up behind her she   
turned around.  
"LOGAN!" She wailed trying to act totally surprised. She walked up to him   
never taking her eyes away from his. He started to advance also, soon they had   
embraced each other in a loving hug that seemed to end all too soon for Max,  
"You heard me sneaking up on ya didn't you?", Logan asked as they walked   
to the Aztec.  
"Yeah.", Max replied."But from now on, either leave the sneaking up to me,   
or oil the gears in that bucket of bolts strapped to your legs." Logan just   
smiled looking at her as if they had just met.  
"Max, I have something to ask you." Logan announced.  
"What is it?" Max answered. Fifty thoughts went through her head about what the   
question was. But the thought of food kept coming back to her mind.  
"Are you hungry?" Logan asked with a grin.  
"Read my mind." Max replied. On the way back to Logan's apartment Logan   
talked about how Jondi met up with him.   
"It seems that she was sitting right outside my door while I was telling   
Cindy about how you got stuck in manticore." Logan explained.  
"Why did you tell Cindy!?" Max protested. "She would have tried to rescue   
me."  
"She already knew you are a revved up super woman, so it seemed good I   
should tell her. But here's the funny part, and she did want to go and rescue   
you.   
"That's Cindy, always lookin out for her number one homet." Max added.  
"But she ducked out after I showed her the footage of the X-7's." Logan   
finished as they reached his apartment building.  
As they neared Logan's apartment the delectable aroma of roast duck and   
other various foods filled the air. Max wanted to bolt ahead of Logan but told   
herself not to. When Logan opened the door there was a beautiful Dinner of Roast   
Duck, Freshly baked bread, snow peas, Fettuccine Alfredo, and to top it all off   
a bottle of shimmering Pre-pulse white wine. The table surrounded by more than   
fifty candles.  
"My god Logan how did you get all of this?" Max asked with utter   
amazement, her eyes taking in the beauty of the food and candles.  
"Blaine has a second job as a cook, so I asked him to bring a few things   
over." Logan answered as he walked over towards Max. They sat down and Max   
couldn't help but chow down. After they had eaten everything almost every piece   
of food Logan had brought out a second bottle of wine. Only it wasn't wine but   
it was Champaign, they had sucked that down pretty quick. Logan then could hold   
it back no longer. He had pulled a velvet box from his pocket, bent down on one   
knee in front of Max's chair and said.  
"Max will you marry me?" Max's eyes started to tear she sniffed and tried   
to keep the tough girl attitude but was unsuccessful. Her heart had melted into   
a puddle of love.  
"I don't know what to say........." Max answered. Logan still was on one   
knee.  
"Just say yes." Logan replied his eyes also starting to tear for fear she   
would say no.  
"Yes." She replied with a smile on her tear-drenched face. "Logan?' Max   
asked.  
"Yeah?" Logan replied.  
"I'm pretty tired how 'bout we take a breather from this saving the world stuff,   
and take it easy." Max suggested.   
"Whatever you want." Logan said. "Just as long as we take it easy   
together." Max got up, grabbed Logan's hand, and led him to the bedroom and shut   
the door.  
Outside the penthouse watching from the open window during Logan's   
proposal, was Jondi her eyes also wet with tears of joy.   
  
Max: (sitting on top of the space needle) At Manticore X5's were punished   
for showing thier emotions, therefore we had none. But there's one thing not   
even Maticore can't take away and that's our love for each other.   
  
THE END  
If my story entertained you, you may respond in anyway you see fit. But I   
prefer with your comments. NOT COMPLAINTS OR FLAMES. Suggestions and even dare I   
say it E-mails also are appreciated. Have a nice day. ;)  
P.S.: here's a quote from all of us Dark Angel X5 fans to White or anyone   
else trying to do in our transgenic buds'.  
Max:"KISS MY TRANSGENIC ASS!"   
:n* 


End file.
